


Taking it slow

by tuai



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Date, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su primera cita es en San Valentín.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking it slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evemalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evemalfoy/gifts).



-Quiero salir contigo -musitó Dzeko, a milímetros de su boca.

-¿Qué?

-Una cita.

-¿Qué? -repitió Joe, despegando lentamente las manos de la piel de la cadera de Edin, aún húmeda de sudor tras el entrenamiento. 

-Soy... uhm. Clásico.

Los labios de Joe Hart cosquilleaban, como pidiendo el contacto que les había sido negado en el último momento. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Se apartó lentamente de él, hasta que chocó de espaldas contra la camilla de masaje que ocupaba el centro del vestuario.

-Perdona, pero... ¿qué?

Edin sonrió tímidamente, algo azorado.

-Tenía que haberlo dicho antes, ¿verdad? -preguntó, con su inglés encantadoramente torpe-. En mi país las cosas se hacen distinto.

-Ya. Claro. Tenía que haberlo imaginado -reconoció, pasándose una mano por el cuello. No recordaba la última vez que tuvo una cita. Probablemente en secundaria.

-Entiendo si no quieres...

-¡Claro que quiero! -le cortó, con un poco más de entusiasmo del que querría haberle puesto-. O sea... podemos ir a cenar a algún sitio.

Dzeko sonrió.

-Suena bien.

-Vale, pues reserva el próximo día libre, porque tenemos una cita.

\---

Se le ocurrió en su habitual paseo vespertino por King Street. Acababa de salir de la tienda Boss y casi se encontró el restaurante como una aparición frente a sus ojos. Entró sin pensar siquiera, y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba reservando una mesa.

-Para el lunes por la noche. No muy tarde.

-Para el lunes va a ser complicado -le decía la mujer al otro lado del atril, pasando páginas de su agenda-. Lleva todo reservado casi un mes.

-No me digas eso -suplicó Joe, poniendo su mejor cara de buen chico.

-Déjame hablar con mi jefe -contestó ella, sonriendo. Joe la vio marchar hasta dentro de la cocina, y un instante después asomó la cabeza un hombre calvo, que le miró de arriba a abajo. Ella volvió enseguida-. Vale, parece que tenemos un hueco -dijo, sonriendo con complicidad.

-Genial.

-¿Para dos, a las seis y media? ¿Una cena romántica de San Valentín?

-¿Eh? -dijo, y el corazón le dio un salto en el pecho. Lunes. Hizo cuentas, sumó días mentalmente. Catorce de febrero. Mierda-. Sí. Tampoco muy romántica -trató de aclarar.

-Comprendido -dijo ella, anotándolo en la agenda-. _Go, Sky blues!_

\---

Eran prácticamente vecinos, así que Joe pasó a recoger a Edin con el coche. 'Como en una auténtica cita', pensó. No le había parecido una idea tan extraña en el primer momento que se lo pidió, pero esa noche todo tenía un color distinto.

-¿Dónde vamos? -preguntó el bosnio, muy sonriente.

-Oliver's. Es de mis sitios preferidos. No es muy... Es sólo un restaurante italiano, nada demasiado elegante. -No puedo evitar darse cuenta por el rabillo del ojo de la manera en la que Edin le miraba. -¿Qué pasa?

-Sólo... Es que hace tiempo que no hago esto. Me alegro de que me hayas dado una oportunidad.

'Hostia, qué marrón', pensó Hart, agarrando el volante con fuerza.

\---

Para cuando llegaron los primeros platos, ya con un par de copas de vino en el cuerpo, todo parecía mucho más fácil. Edin no sólo era ese chico tímido que sonreía constantemente, tan callado que a veces daba miedo. También era gracioso de una manera nada convencional, y se le daba muy bien escuchar, y era el primer embajador bosnio de Unicef y se pasaba las vacaciones visitando niños en hospitales. Hablaba de la guerra con un profundo dolor en la voz, y era imposible para Joe no conmoverse. El tenedor se quedaba inmóvil en el aire, de camino a su boca, cuando él le hablaba de todas las cosas que había visto, de la manera en la que eso le había cambiado y le había hecho replantearse toda su vida.

-Yo una vez le di diez libras a un tipo que había perdido la cartera -dijo, recordando la mejor obra de sus últimos años, más en serio que en broma. Dzeko se rió con despreocupación, y a Joe le pareció que estaba saliendo todo sorprendentemente bien.

\---

-¿Ser portero no es muy aburrido?

-No sé. ¿Ser delantero no es muy cansado? -replicó, lo que le sacó a Edin otra sonrisa.

-Supongo que sí -contestó, jugueteando con las pequeñas flores rojas en el jarrón a un lado de la mesa. 

Su camarero se acercó a llenarles las copas por última vez, lo que acabó definitivamente con la botella de vino.

-¿Han disfrutado de la cena? -preguntó sobriamente.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-Por ser hoy el día de los enamorados, les vamos a obsequiar con un postre muy especial -dijo, haciendo un gesto a un camarero a su espalda, que apareció con un soufflé con forma de corazón y con una salsa ligera de arándanos. Los dos se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír ante la situación.

-No me dejan comer dulces, pero hoy haré una excepción -dijo Dzeko, empuñando su cuchara.

-Siento todo este número. Te juro que no me di cuenta del día que era.

-No pasa nada. Es divertido. Nunca había celebrado San Valentín.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco -confesó el inglés, hundiendo la cucharilla en el corazón cremoso.

\---

Un par de cafés descafeinados después, cuando los camareros ya les empezaron a mirar mal por acaparar la mesa que necesitaban para el último turno de cenas, Joe se preguntó quién debería pagar la cuenta. Era una tontería, pero era la típica tontería que tenía mucha importancia en una primera cita, y no quería que saliera mal cuando todo lo demás había sido tan sorprendentemente fácil. Se giró para hacerle un gesto al camarero y vio una figura que, en un primer momento, pensó que era fruto de su imaginación. Pero no, allí estaba.

-Oh, Dios mío -susurró, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?

Joe sólo se dio cuenta de que había tomado la mano de Edin entre las suyas cuando le vio mirarlas con una mezcla entre confusión y turbación.

-Uhm -carraspeó, soltándole lentamente-. Es Jamie Oliver.

-¿Quién?

-¿Cómo que quién? Aquél del polo verde.

-¿Pero quién es?

-Es el chef que ha revolucionado la manera de comer en el Reino Unido. Es... es mi ídolo -musitó, confidencial.

-Viene hacia aquí.

-Ay, Dios -dijo, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo-. ¿Qué hace aquí? Tiene como veinte restaurantes en el mundo. No le mires.

-Viene _hacia nosotros_.

-Ay, Dios -repitió, tratando de poner su cara de cuando le lanzaban un penalti, profesional y serena y seria, aunque por dentro estuviera teniendo un ataque de pánico.

-¿Qué tal ha estado todo? -fue lo primero que dijo cuando llegó a su lado. Tendió una mano, y Joe la miró un momento demasiado largo antes de estrecharla.

-Ha sido todo perfecto.

-Es un honor que hayáis decidido pasar aquí esta noche.

-Es un honor... conocerte -contestó, trabándose y poniéndose colorado-. Soy muy fan.

Jamie se rió.

-Lo mismo digo.

\---

Después de hacerse unas fotos para colgarlas en el pequeño _Hall de la fama de Jamie's Italian_ y de ser invitados a conocer los nuevos restaurantes que estaba abriendo a lo largo del país, salieron a la fría noche de Manchester, con los estómagos llenos y las mejillas coloradas.

-Creo que no debería conducir -dijo Joe, casi pensando en voz alta, mientras jugueteaba con las llaves de su Mercedes en la mano.

-Podemos pedir un taxi -sugirió Edin, buscando uno con la mirada y levantando una mano para pararlo. Los dos se sentaron en la parte de atrás del viejo coche negro, con los hombros rozándose cada vez que tomaban una curva por las carreteras en dirección a la urbanización a las afueras en la que vivían, junto a la mayoría de los jugadores del City. 

Dzeko miraba por la ventana, con los dedos repiqueteando nerviosamente sobre su rodilla.

-Muchas gracias por esta noche -dijo al fin, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos-. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

-Yo también -reconoció Hart, sonriendo para sí mismo.

El resto del viaje lo hicieron en un silencio cómodo, casi acogedor. Joe no podía recordar la última vez que no sintió la necesidad de llenarlo con bromas estúpidas. Era agradable simplemente estar así.

El taxi paró frente a su casa, y el bosnio pagó y también se bajó, ciñéndose la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

-Vivo aquí al lado, y me vendrá bien dar un paseo -dijo, casi justificándose, mientras le acompañaba hasta la puerta de entrada a su coqueto jardín.

Joe se humedeció los labios, y el alcohol habló por él.

-No te voy a invitar a pasar, pero no porque no quiera hacerlo.

Edin sonrió de medio lado.

-Gracias. No sé si podría negarme.

-De verdad que lo he pasado muy bien.

-Estás como sorprendido -replicó, fingiéndose ofendido.

-Bueno, no soy muy de primeras citas, ¿sabes? Yo prefiero empezar por la cuarta o la quinta, cuando ya he cogido confianza...

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Dzeko le había tomado del abrigo y le había acercado hacia él, hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron. Buscó su boca con timidez y le besó con dulzura, de manera casi infantil, con los labios cerrados con fuerza.

-Voy a irme -dijo, antes de besarle una última vez y soltar los dedos, fuertemente cerrados sobre la tela-. Por que si no...

-Vale -le cortó Hart, mordiéndose una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba sobre la valla blanca de su jardín.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Vale.

-Vale -repitió Edin, sin poder evitar sonreír como un quinceañero, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, alejándose de él sin dejar de mirarle por encima del hombro.

-La próxima vez podemos ir al cine -dijo Joe casi gritando, para que le oyera.

-Vale.


End file.
